


Homestuck Drabbles

by h31r_0f_br34th



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nekos, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h31r_0f_br34th/pseuds/h31r_0f_br34th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short little fan fictions for Homestuck. There will be fluff and sadstuck. Possible lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The little dark blue eyed, black hair neko was sitting in a cardboard box while he  watched the slightly older forest green eyed half human, half cat. The green eyed boy in question was currently cleaning the dirty dishes they had used that morning for breakfast. Despite the fact Jake was currently busy and would soon be done with his chore, john still really wanted his mate's attention and he didn't want to wait for it. John stretched out in his box and scrunched up his nose as he tried to think of something he could do... 

John grinned as he got an idea. He sat up and looked at the green eyed boy. John put on the most pitiful look he could muster and mewled loudly. Jake immediately paused what he was doing, mewling usually either meant that John was either in need of something... Explicit or in other cases he was in trouble, such as he got stuck somewhere.   
Jake turned to look over at the boy in his cardboard box, he didn't look hurt... "What do you want, John?" Jake asked "I'm nearly finished with this... Can it wait?"   
John mewled again "I want to cuddle with you now though!" Jake blinked. Time to add that to the list of reasons why John mewls. Jake sighed softly "I want to cuddle too, John. And we will! But I really need to finish this" Jake gestured to the large stack of plates "can't it wait?" John whined. Jake sighed "If I wait then I'll never get it done! You'll want something tonight after dinner and I won't be able to clean them then either!" Jake explained with a somewhat annoyed expression. John grumbled and slouched down, defeated and irritated that he couldn't get his mate's attention the way he wanted. Jake ignored the small boy as he went back to cleaning the dishes, sighing at how long it was taking. John looked around before he got up and walked over to the coffee table. He looked at Jake as he pushed a pile of magazines to the floor.   
Jake heard the flop of magazines falling on the floor and he rolled his eyes "pick those up, John."  
The black haired boy narrowed his eyes at Jake and hissed. Jake swung around and hissed back at John. He stalked over to John. The small boy's eyes widened slightly realising he stepped out of place. He bowed his head slightly, admitting defeat. Jake pushed John up against the wall "Don't hiss at me." He growled before roughly biting johns neck, letting his fangs sink into John's pale skin.   
John cried out in pain and pleasure, squirming when Jake eventually drew back "Go fix that." John nodded quickly and scurried off. He wanted to please Jake and John honestly deserved his punishment. He was being a brat.   
John went to the bathroom and looked at the mark, it was bruised and bleeding pretty badly. John got a bandaid, two tissues and some rubbing alcohol. John pressed one of the tissues to the wound and made sure it wasn't bleeding as much before he cleaned it with the rubbing alcohol. After he put on his bandaid and threw away his trash, he slowly edged out to where Jake was. He had gone back to cleaning the dishes and was nearly done with them. John silently crept over to the magazines that were still laying on the floor. John quickly picked them up and put them on the table. Once John finished he admired his work, squeaking when he suddenly felt arms around him. John relaxed when he realised it was just Jake.   
The little blue eyed boy giggled and purred as Jake nuzzled into his neck "good boy~" He murmured against john's neck. Jake shifted so he was flush up against John. The blue eyed boy's tail wrapped around the older boy's leg. Jake smiled and let his own tail do the same to John.

The two boys stayed like that for a few moments until John turned around and kissed Jake hard on the lips. The brunette smirked and kissed John back just as hard, making this kiss rougher as he pushed John down on the couch. He broke this kiss, making John whimper. "Uh uh uh! You said you wanted to cuddle. Not tussle" John huffed but let the larger boy curl up on him. Eventually John started enjoying the cuddles and closed his eyes. 

Soon the two boys were fast asleep, holding each other tight.


	2. Stay With Me

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Dave laid on his back in his lover's bed, staring up at the ceiling. Five times. This was the fifth time Dave had slept with Karkat. It had only ever meant to have been a one time deal... both Karkat and Dave had been hurting. They both agreed that they just.... they weren't lovers... were they?

Dave slowly turned his head to look at the beautiful boy lying next to him. no... no Dave did love Karkat... he just... he really didn't want to think about his emotions...

Dave could remember their first time. He remembered he had gone to get up afterwards and a half awake Karkat had mumbled;

"Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

He's said the same thing every single time they've slept together since then.

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Karkat knew Dave was awake and he was trying his hardest to make it look to Dave as if he was still asleep. It was coming soon. Dave was going to move to get up and Karkat was, like always, going to beg Dave to stay with him. Karkat wanted to tell Dave how much he loved him.... But he couldn't... and Karkat knew that. Dave didn't love him like that.

The troll boy nearly sobbed when he felt the bed shift. Why? Why did he have to go?! Didn't he realise how much he meant to him?!

"Please Dave...  
won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

Dave paused. One time... One time couldn't he leave without having to face his emotions? It wasn't like Dave could say no either. It's just something about karkat's voice and the way it sounds when he says those heart wrenching words that left karkat's mouth... Dave shook his head to himself and looked away. Karkat swallowed hard and raised his voice, assuming Dave hadn't heard him;

"Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

Dave shook his head once again and stood up "no Karkat. I'm not doing this. I just... I can't." Karkat sat up and let this blankets fall to his hips. Dave got up and started getting dressed as Karkat looked at his hands "I-I really need you though..." Dave shot Karkat a glare "you're being a fucking clingy baby, Karkat. Fuck off. Go cry yourself to sleep or something." Dave had no clue why he was being so brutal to Karkat but he was so sick and tired of their routine. Karkat was just dragging him on just like john had done to Dave. The blonde started busying himself with finishing getting dressed.

Karkat had to force himself not to cry as he straightened his back "why would you say something like that...?" Dave growled "leave it, Karkat." The raven haired boy growled back "no! Tell me!" Dave swivelled around to look at Karkat "because I fucking love you, okay?! Now get out of my fucking life like every other fucking person who I loved!" Dave grabbed his jacket leaving Karkat speechlessly staring at the door. Large, hot tears started streaming down Karkat's face as he whispered;

"Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me"

Karkat was soon curled up on his side and just as Dave said, he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave's brother had a boyfriend.

That boyfriend went to the military.

Dirk's boyfriend was lost in action.

Dave remembered setting the table for dinner every night and Dirk would tell Dave to set three place settings.

One for Dave.  
One for Dirk.  
And one for a boy never to return.

Dave was cool with it at first, especially when there was a chance Dirk's boyfriend would come home.

But then they got that fucking letter.

Dave cried.

He couldn't help it when he read the letter.

He remembered Dirk reading the letter and going pale.

He remembered the man silently handing it to Dave and walking off to his room.

Dave read the letter and he full out sobbed.

Dirk's boyfriend was like a second father to Dave and he loved him just like Dirk did.

So the first night Dirk told Dave to set the lost man's place at the table he was confused but he went along with it.

Dave was okay with it at first and he went along with it, figuring it would stop eventually

But it never did.

Every night this would happen and every night it would break Dave's heart to do it.

He watched his brother slowly crumble into depression and it was terrifying.

Eventually his depression got so bad that the blonde man wouldn't do anything at all. He just physically couldn't.

It was brought upon Dave to care for his brother, feeding him and bathing him and keeping him alive.

Life went on even if the two boys didn't want it to.

One day Dave woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure why but he felt there was a purpose. Dave went to find Dirk, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Dirk wasn't where he normally was.

Somehow Dave knew something bad was about to happen and Dirk wasn't in the house.

Dave slid on his converse and ran outside. It was storming hard out...

Dave started running. He didn't know where he was running to but he knew there was a reason.

Soon Dave made it to a bridge.

Where he saw a figure on the railing.

And then the figure fell off down into the river.

Dave's eyes widened and he ran to the edge of the bridge and looked over the railing.

The young blonde let out a sob seeing it was his brother.

Dave sunk down to his knees and started crying hard.

He didn't remember much else after that. He just remembered falling asleep in a hospital while a social worker tried to talk to Dave.

Dave was taken to a foster home where he caused all sorts of trouble, showing how unhappy he was with this arrangement.

That foster family eventually gave up trying to control Dave and he was moved to a new home.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

In the course of three months he stayed at five foster homes until his social worker got fed up and took him to a disciplinary home.

Dave hated that one more than all the others.

Eventually Dave got tired of being punished and finally started listening to them.

It took them a year to situate Dave in a regular foster home where Dave reluctantly was a good little boy but refused to talk at all.

Now if Dave was much younger then he would have been adopted in a heartbeat, but no one really wants a 17 year old boy who is depressed, had a history of acting out, and now refused to talk.

It was a hard two years before Dave could finally move out of his foster parents home. Dave felt rejected and unloved. He often times didn't talk and no one seemed to care that he didn't.

Dave tried to have one boyfriend but it didn't work out. The boy was abusive to Dave and made his life more miserable than it already was.

It took Dave five years to get back on his feet after that relationship.

That's when he fell in love again.

He refused to admit it though and refused to talk to the boy.

Because Dave thought he knew better.

If you were to ask him if he loved anyone he'd say

"Love is setting a place at the table for someone whose never coming home... I think I'll pass."

The person will oftentimes look at Dave with a mix of pity and sadness. Oftentimes they'll say; "that isn't all what love is about" but he won't listen to you.

It's hard to change the mind of a young man who had to grow up too fast and had his heart broken so many times over.


	4. Last minute

Jake gave a small smile of victory as he looked at the battlefield in front of him, gripping his arm to stop the blood dripping from his wound. 

They had done it. They beat the game. His friends were beat up but they were alive. 

Jake froze in realisation. Where was dirk...? 

Jake swallowed hard and turned to look around. What he saw scared him half to death. 

Laying a few feet from Jake was none other than dirk... The love of his life... He had a deep sword wound in the middle of his stomach. It was obvious that dirk was conscious but he was dying. 

Jake swallowed hard and slowly walked over to dirk. He knelt down and cradled the boys upper body and head. 

Dirk's stunning orange eyes slowly opened and looked up at Jake. 

The brunette bit his lip. He loved it when dirk didn't have his glasses on but now it just felt like a punch in the face. Like, here. You can see your lovers eyes without him being self conscious about it but he'll have to be dying. 

Jake started tearing up in revelation that Dirk was dying, he was going to be dead soon and there was nothing they could do about it. There was no such thing as a doctor here and once the game ended, everyone lost their powers which was expected but that meant that no one could heal dirk.

This was the end... 

It was time to say goodbye to his best friend... 

Large tears started rolling down Jake's face "D-dirk, please... Please don't leave me... I love you... I-I don't know what I'll do without you..." Jake's lip wobbled as he tried to stop the tears but he couldn't help it. Jake knew his words wouldn't help Dirk and probably only made him feel worse. He imagined being dirk in that moment and having the White, numbing pain along with the pain of having his heart broken from his boyfriend's words. 

Dirk shakily reached up and started wiping away Jake's tears with his thumb "D-don't cry, Jake" he murmured out "don't ruin those pr-pretty eyes because of me" he breathed "I'm not worth your tears" he said even softer. 

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip "Dirk..." He mumbled. The blonde suddenly pulled Jake down and kissed him on the lips. 

To be honest it was the worst kiss he'd ever had. Jake could tell that dirk was trying to press harder and be rougher but he no longer had the energy. They were at an awkward angle making it uncomfortable and their lips felt (and tasted) nasty between the blood and the tears. 

And then there was how the kiss ended. 

Dirk slowly lost strength until he was limp in Jake's arms. 

The Brit slowly pulled away as the tears came back harder than before. "Dirk...?" He questioned, nudging him slightly even though he knew the boy wouldn't move or answer. "Dirk!" He sobbed "Wake up! Wake up you asshole! It isn't fair! Don't do this to me! Don't-dont leave me..." 

Jake collapsed over dirk's chest, sobbing heavily. "Y-you weren't-werent supposed to leave m-me..." He mumbled "you-you promised! You promised, Dirk! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!" 

Jake wasn't entirely sure what happened, but the next thing he knew, a grim looking John was gently tugging Jake along with him, letting the other continue to cry without a word. 

What Jake found our later was that he wasn't the only one suffering over a loss. 

Both the striders were lost in battle. 

Jane told Jake that John didn't even get any finale words with Dave. John was the first to find him. Jane said John looked like he was going to break down but he hadn't. He had just turned his back on Dave and... And just walked away... 

Jake didn't understand how John could have done this. He was positive they were a couple... Even if they had fought... Jake shook out his chain of thoughts. 

Jake found himself at John's door. He stared at it for a long moment before knocking lightly on it. There was silence before shuffling and the door slowly opened up "what?" John mumbled, looking up at Jake. 

Jake rubbed his arm nervously "I wanted to know how you were doing... Are you holding up okay?" 

John looked at Jake for a long moment before he started to close the door. Jake jumped forward and wedged his foot in between the door and the doorjamb "John, please... You'll feel so much better if you talk about it" 

John's face hardened "what's the point? Crying and talking about it won't help anything! It won't bring him back! Holding his dead body and crying and kissing him wouldn't have helped him! It doesn't matter!" John angrily turned and stormed further into his room before burying himself in his blankets. Jake swallowed hard and opened the door enough so he could slip in. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to John. "If you're okay then why haven't you come out of your room in a week? Have you been eating?" 

John was silent for a minute before he whispered a 'no' 

Jake looked down at the floor "how about showering?" 

John sighed softly "once..." 

Jake shifted and gently pulled down the blankets "I know you're not okay, John. You don't have to hide it" 

What happened next was definitely not what Jake was expecting. 

John started crying, (this wasn't a surprise) and then he suddenly reached up and kissed Jake hard on the lips. Jake's eyes widened but he slowly relaxed and went with it, kissing him back. 

John pulled away when his sobs became to hard to keep at bay. Jake gently pulled him into his lap and stared at the ground as the boy cries into his chest. 

Did John really like Jake? 

Or was he just using Jake as a substitute for Dave?


End file.
